Forum:Transitioning to more mobile-friendly infoboxes
Hey Megami Tensei Wiki Community, We’re reaching out to a few of our top communities, hoping you might adopt the migration to the new . And we have tools to help. Why we’re doing this Simply put: Most current infobox structures translate very poorly to mobile devices, and indeed any device that doesn’t use desktop-style displays. On desktops and laptops, they often look amazing. The problem is that more and more of our contributors visit Wikia from a mobile device. To see just how much traffic has become mobile, you can check out this graph from our forum post about infoboxes a couple weeks back: Mobile is the future. Not just for Wikia, but for the web as a whole. Take a look at the recent trends and future growth predictions for mobile traffic - it's staggering. We partnered with the Wikia community to create this new markup to make sure that your hard work can be displayed on mobile devices (as well as any future technologies) easily and without any new coding conventions. It'll take some effort up front, but we’re here to help with it, and the work you put in now will pay for itself tenfold in the future. Tools we’ve designed to make the process easier We've enabled two new features on your community. One is a tool for migrating the "old" infobox code to the new markup. It identifies templates on your wikia that look like infobox templates and places a box on the right rail of the template page. When you click the "Generate draft markup" button in this box, it opens a new tab containing a draft of your infobox using the new markup. This won't contain your previous CSS styling, though (assuming you've used any), and if you want the infoboxes to still look the same on desktop, you'll have to add it to instead of into the template, where it was before. The second is a new feature on that will highlight which infoboxes on your wikia have not been migrated to the new infobox markup. It's fairly intuitive - you can click on the infobox title link itself to see the old markup, or simply click the "Convert!" button on the right, which performs the same action as the "Generate draft markup" button. . I'll also watch this post - so feel free to ask any questions you have about this, and of course any questions other community members might have! In the case of Megami Tensei Wikia, the amount of in-use infobox templates is pretty low, so updating them won't be too arduous of a process. I'm well-versed in the entire conversion process and will gladly take part in bringing about this change. I'd love to hear the take of all of the active adminbase, as well as major contributors. Please leave your thoughts, opinions, or any questions below. Thank you all! TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 18:33, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Discussion No. The new infobox layout looks dumb and there is no way to customize it besides the colors which requires sysop right (which I ain't) to edit the CSS page. Basically you're penalizing viewers who prefer desktop view (even on mobile devices), not to mention your compulsory switch to mobile view on mobile devices without option to bypass it. I only consider this so-called mobile-friendly but desktop-hostile infobox layout if you offer a switch which changes between the original and the new infobox layout depending on which (desktop/mobile) view the user is accessing. -- Inpursuit (talk) 04:28, August 29, 2015 (UTC) i've checked the wiki from mobile a few times when i needed to and could only see about half the page or so (the stat templates definitely don't display right from mobile), so making some kind of adaptations to correct the display for mobile would be nice, however if converting everything over to work correctly in mobile means it'll always display like that, even on desktop, then no way. now if it could be scripted to select the normal desktop display when viewing from desktop and mobile display when viewed from mobile, or if it could be the viewers choice which one they wanted to see, that would be fine, but if its an all-desktop or all-mobile choice, i'd rather we stick with all-desktop (trying to edit without an actual keyboard is such a big hassle its not even worth trying). Tathra (talk) 08:05, August 29, 2015 (UTC)